dcfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Starscream2
My Pages: user page · Talk Page (Archive) · Sandbox Image:Jla4 1.jpg|200px default Visit the Database desc none Welcome to the Database Project, Starscream2! Thanks for your edit to the Phillip Cobb (New Earth) page! You can jump in and start right away or practice in our sandbox. You should also have a peek at our guidelines and naming conventions. You can also from scratch. You can have your own user page; it is all about you! The two easiest ways to interact with other users are to join the forums or leave messages on users' talk pages. Remember to sign all of your posts, so we can quickly tell who left the message. (Hint: Use four tildes (~~~~). This will automatically produce your username and date. You can also use the 'signature' button in the edit toolbar.) If you need some help, just add the text to your page and someone will come to your rescue. You can include userboxes on your user page to express yourself. Your page can contain: * Your favorite comic books and characters. * Your most notable . * Anything else you want us to you know about you! (Keep it clean.) Be sure to visit our sister-sites, the Marvel, Image, and Dark Horse Database Projects so you can begin posting on them as well! No need to re-register, just sign in! Your account works on all Wikia wikis! Have Fun! -- Tupka217 (Talk) 17:55, January 30, 2011 ---- Popular Links: Database | Forums | | | | | ' ---- Your contributions Hi. Just letting you know, it might be wise to check our and Policy pages before editing more. Also, familiarize yourself with how the Character Template works, because many of the things you write get turned into categories. For example, adding "Hair = Blond" categorizes the character as "Blond Hair". There's no such category as "Shaved Hair". Alignment is either Good, Bad or Neutral. First appearances are for specific issues or episodes, not things like "The Batman" or "Kingdom Come". Also, by the way, Kingdom Come characters are from (Earth-22), and do you have any source (other than Wikipedia) that identifies that girl as Signalwoman? -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 23:32, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Catwoman I'm asking you kindly to keep to the known adventures for characters' history sections. If you want to write commentary or analysis, you can write a blog. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 14:09, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Your edits, again You've redirected "Mario (The Batman)" to Hush and "Victoria Vale (The Brave and the Bold)" to Vilsi Valar. Don't make such random redirects. Mario is Mario, not Hush, and this is not Wikipedia. Also, Vilsi is based on Vicki/Lois, but she's not Vicki. Vicki will actually appear in the series (revealed at Comicon, but nothing's known as of yet, so it's too early to make a page. Also, the history section has to be in-universe. So don't write "She's this universe's Vicki Vale" but "Vilsi Valar is a reporter....". -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217'']] 19:23, February 21, 2011 (UTC)